All is Fair in Love & Magic
by RoManCe GodDesS
Summary: Once the girls think that all their troubles are over.. A new enime appears...One much worse than Galaxia... & This enemy... Attacks the HEART & SOUL of the Sailor Scouts!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

"All is Fair in Love && Magic"

Serina wakes up in her room with the sun shining on her face….

Suddenly everything that has happened rushed back to her… as she turns to her side to gaze at the beautiful sun she smiles. Darien was back….Galaxia didn't threaten the world. Everything was perfect!... That is until….

The Alarm Rang in her ear… IRRATATED… Serina throws the alarm clock across the room while she gets up && lazily stomps towards the bathroom… to prepare for her day at school. After she finished with her morning routine she went downstairs && saw her friends waiting for her…..

Rai: WOW!… look whose up early… && I thought We would wait for an hour…..

Lita: told you, you were wrong Rai… winks at Serina

Ami: Hope you sleeped well!

Serina: Yeah I did!

Mina: That's great, I think we all did, I mean it would be sad if we didn't, look at all we been through!

All of them think in silence….

&& All mutter WOW!

Ami: we grew since our first encounter with being Sailor Soilders, we were freaked out && afraid, && now all we do is protect everyone && take it as second nature.

Lita: Yeah, Saving the world is like second nature to us.

Mina: Yeah! Second to dreaming about boys!

They All Nod

Serina: I mean thinking about boys is the best part!

Rai: You Have a Boyfriend…… You shouldn't be thinking about boys….

Serina just pulls down her bottom eyelid && sticks tongue out.

Serina: TOO BAD! I DO! SO HA!

Rai: you are such a meatball head! sweatdropping

Everyone Laughs

Serina: Yeah…Well You're a Party pooper && a pain.

Lita, Mina && Ami: Here it comes…..

Rai: WHAT!?!? What are you trying to say…

Serina: Hehe…Exactly What you hear!

Rai: fuming YOU KNOW NOTHING!

Serina: Sure Rai…W.E you sa---

Serinas Mom Walks In….

Smom: && Whats all this arguing I hear…?

Everyone: Oh Nothing!

Smom: Good so you'll all join us for breakfast!

Serina: YES!

Ami: Thank you so much but we can't…come on Serina

Lita: Yeah, We'll be late!

Rai: You Snooze You Lose… haha pulls a teary eyed Serina out of the house

Serina: NO FAIR! I'm hungry!!!!

Well That's It for Now.

Tell me how you like!

This is just a basic intro!

R&&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Chapter 2

"All Is fair in Love && Magic"

As the scouts walk to school silence dominates…..

Everyone is deep in thought about how school would be without the Starlights….. They all became good friends…..

Rai broke the Silence….

Rai: You Know… We should go to the beach today, after school… it should be ermm… fun?? You know since the good weather!

Mina: YES your right && there definitely will be HUNKS!

Everyone: YES!

Serina: && FOOD!

crickets chirp as Serina's friends all sweatdrop

Ami: Yeah, You Know, I have this new book its very intresting, I would love to read it in the sun!

Once again group sweatdrops, besides Ami of course…..

As the girls reached their "fork in the road" where Rai leaves off to her high school, they all say good bye && are off on their way to school….

RAI POV!

Thinking:

We are all happy about the war being over…but somehow everything doesn't fit together, we should all be in cheery moods && embrace life. But maybe the Starlights did leave a hole in our hearts, saying goodbye to friends is never really easy……

As Rai kept walking minding her own business, lost in her thoughts…. She bumps into someone….

Breaking out of her thoughts she gasps as she falls but she doesn't fall…she feels strong arms holding her…

Blushing at the strength Rai looks up….

Rai: …I.. Um Sorry, Wasn't paying attenti----

In a moment you could see Rai's eyes turn to mini hearts as she stares into beautiful amethyst orbs….

Man: Its Ok, don't worry bout it, happens to the best of us finishes in a manly voice but soothing tone

As he places her down

Rai smiles && says: Thank You

Man: Np!

Then Rai hears the bell coming from her school…

Rai: GAHHHHHH! I'm LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

rushes off to school leaving the guy dumbfounded…

Rai: UGHHHHH SERINA REALLY RUBBED OFF ON ME!

Rai ran into class && took her seat before the teacher walked in && sighed relief… THAT WAS CLOSE…. She takes out her notebook && prepares to listen… but a certain fella Is still vivid in her mind…..

BACK WITH SERINA && CO

Serina: You know. The beach idea really is a good idea.

Lita: Yea relaxation is what we need

Mina: && Cute Boys of course!

Ami giggles: Yup

They Are all Dreamy Eyed…

Serina: Haaa, I'm glad I found my Darien, I don't have to worry, walks with smug look on face

Lita: … && if Rai was here… oo would there be a fight

Lita, Mina && Ami: All Shake Head in Unision Uh Uh /

…..IN DARK LAIR….

Man Sits in Dark……Only thing visible is his glowing Amythest Eyes…..

Only thing Audibly….

A Coarse "MMMMhMmmm"

Haha!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!

So Far How You Like It!!!

R&&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Chapter 3

"All Is Fair in Love && Magic"

(A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! && '' signal thoughts!)

As Serina && Company entered their high school, all the laughter stopped, Silence once again ruled…. They all took their seats before the bell rang && just sat there. Looking at the empty seats of Seiya, Taiki && Yaten, everyone once in a while.

Serina smiled to herself, ' at least we made friends before they left ' As their teacher came in the room && the class began. Amy wasn't herself…. Biology was her favorite course yet she couldn't concentrate….. Amy was distraught && she didn't know why….. She kept looking at the watch every two seconds, just waiting for the class to end.

Mina noticed Amy's uneasiness && knew something had to be wrong for Amy not to pay attention. But she couldn't figure out anything. 'Is there another enemy….but wouldn't Rai tell us about another enemy…This is very strange… I wonder whats going on…'

……….In Serina's house………

YAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! && suddenly Luna's tired head pops out of a pile of many clothes….. Luna blinks tiredly && looks at the digital clock on the nightstand, which shown 12:15 in big red numbers, just as red as her own eyes… Being weary she let herself go && fell back into the pile of clothes…until a soft manly laughter was heard…..Not recognizing the voice she got up && stood in a fighting stance, glaring at where the sound came from………..

………….Rai's School……….

Class just ended && Rai was in the hall by her locker as two of her friends approached her. But of course Rai was in her own little world to notice until they banged her locker, waking her up from her daze….

Rai: HUH!?!?!!!!

Rai saw her friends…. : Oh Sakura && Mai, sorry, I was deep in thought

Mai: Its Ok… Listen we have a plan….

Sakura: Your due to like it!

Rai: What Kind of plan?

Sakura: A Plan to meet the Three Lights of course!

' Oh that's right… they don't know about them leaving…'

Rai: OK, Spill it… trying to keep a serious face

Mai: well Toma found out where they LIVE so I suggest we bake something yummy && take it over there!

Rai: trying her best not to laugh but fails

Mai && Sakura sweatdrop

Sakura: Whats so funny? I think it's a great plan..?

Rai: trying to calm down … Oh It Is It Is, but what about the guards??

Mai: Oh Don't worry, girls as good looking as us, we'll get passed them!

Rai: Mmmhmmm with a smug look on her face  
Sakura: So Your IN?

Rai: No… I'm over the Three Lights, I met someone else blushing Anyway… but you girls have fun… tell me how it goes! slams locker && walks away from her friends while shaking her head ' I would love to see their faces when they go over there….'

Mai: Ohh Well…Her Loss!

Sakura: Yeah its better she doesn't go, because she really isn't as pretty as us!  
Mai: You got that right.

………… In Lair……………..

The amythest orbs shone brightly in the dark lair……….

Full of thought && the outline of a grim smile also was seen in the darkness……

WHOAAAAAAAAAA!!

Another Chapter down.

How you like it??

R&&R ;)


	4. Chapter 4

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Everyone, I Am SOO SOO SOO SOO SORRY I Havent Been Updating. I had SO MUCH Going On Omg I Am So So Sorry. Thank You So Much To EDWARDCULLENISMYLOVE for Subscribing to my Story and reminding me that I HAVE a Story.  
I Am SO SO SO Embarassed Everyone, I'm going to update as soon as possible, Now I remmember. I Am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, Stay Tuned For Chapter , Thank You All For Staying On These Stories You Rock. Life Happens, I'm Really Truly Sorry. Thank You, Stay Up && Stay Tuned!!!! 


End file.
